Electrical signaling and processing are one technique for signal transmission and processing. Optical signaling and processing have been used in increasingly more applications in recent years, particularly due to the use of optical fiber-related applications for signal transmission.
Optical signaling and processing are typically combined with electrical signaling and processing to provide full-fledged applications. For example, optical fibers may be used for long-range signal transmission, and electrical signals may be used for short-range signal transmission as well as processing and controlling. Accordingly, devices integrating optical components and electrical components are formed for the conversion between optical signals and electrical signals, as well as the processing of optical signals and electrical signals. Packages thus may include both optical (photonic) dies including optical devices and electronic dies including electronic devices.